


The trauma of past, the blossom of future

by Oblivious0212



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivious0212/pseuds/Oblivious0212
Summary: In the 99th precinct of Brooklyn, New York City, a new detective appears, hired especially by the chief of detectives to serve the NYPD from England. But he isn't what the team expect. Not at all...(May I add this story is not Jake x Amy, just so you know, more details as you read on)





	1. Arthur and Amy

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be OC x Amy Santiago. Just thought I'd let you know. As many would know, I am not consistent at all with stories so chapters may release later than I want them to, but I'll try and keep at it. Read and enjoy...I hope :)

99th Brooklyn Precinct : 8:47am

 

"Aaaah, phew! Just on time"

"You're 17 minutes late Peralta..." Captain Holt gave Jake a disappointed stare whilst holding out his watch, then again, no one could tell his emotions. 

"What? No way! Look at the clock over there it says...8:48am" Jake sighed in defeat and slowly trudged to his desk. Captain Holt watching go. Jake could feel his hawk eyes staring him down as he walked away. It felt  **so** uncomfortable. He dropped his bag and and slumped in his chair, he could tell this day was gonna suck, at least Charles can maybe lighten his mood.

"Hey, Jakey, whats wrong bud? Did the old lady next door knock on your door again?! Oh just wait until i get my hands on her!" Charles reached for his baton but was blocked by jakes hand.

"Woah there Charles, first of all, the old lady is deaf! and second, you don't hit deaf people. Imagine living in a world with no sound...No Die Hard sound effects..." Jake gasped, eyes widened. He stood up and shook Charles shoulders. "We are gonna cure deafness!" 

"Hearing aids exist Jake" Charles looked slightly downwards in disappointment, Jakes smile dropped and he took his hands off Charles.

"Well then...nevermind" He slumped back down. Charles went away, looking sad and disappointed. Jake rolled his chair into his desk and logged on, slamming his head on the keyboard. "Aaaaaagh"

"Maybe you should stop staying up until 3am before sleeping, friendly advice" Amy looked over and smirked at the tired sloppy jake. He just groaned more, He'd never stop watching Die Hard, no matter how late it became. It was the best movie ever created of course...well, in Jakes eyes.

Die Hard has been Jakes favourite movie collection since he was a child, watching Die Hard and eating Tony's pizza every night is what got his through his childhood. Father leaving and cheating on his mother. Mother always working, he was alone mostly. It's also what made him become a cop, none of that saving the city and protecting the citizens shit. He just wanna look like a badass, and he has, being New York's finest as he has proclaimed himself. He has had more arrests than anyone else in the NYPD this year, he has handled some of the most unsolvable cases, put away serial killers and took down some of New York's biggest drug rings. He was, by far, the NYPD's finest.

And the girl over the desk? That's Amy Santiago, also self pro claimed NYPD's finest, razor sharp wit, a huge suck up to Captain Holt, but tough attitude and a hard worker...and has a binder folder fetish, don't ask. Jake and her have had a rivalry to be the best detective for a couple of years now, Jake still landing on top everytime, but other than that she's a good detective, needs to get a actually fun hobby though.

Charles Boyle, the pet of Jake. Ever since that event 6 years ago, where Jake saved him from getting ran over, he has idolised him ever since and his best friend. Has a markmanship...in cooking. But he has a terrible habit of eating animal genitals or stuff along those lines. And he pretty much is disgusting mentally when it comes to sex and food. Who can compare sex to food?!

"Briefing room squad, 5 minutes" Terry walked back into the briefing room, few uniformed officers followed him in, the rest continued talking and eating their breakfast. Jake bashed his head back down yet Amy got up and headed on in.

* * *

 

"Alright Squad, morning breifing is now in process. I'll let Captain Holt take the briefing today.

"Thank you Sargent. So today, we will be getting a new detective, from En-" Everyones eyes widened, especially Amy, suprisingly with a smile too. Quickly interrupted by Jake

"What? Why? I thought we already had enough great detectives aka me. Why a new one" Jake slumped back, Amy staring him down with death and fire in her eyes.

"He's a detective from the UK. Specifically England, Midlands. He was recently hired by the Chief of detectives after meeting with British Information and special operatives division. He recently came back from trauma discharge, and since this precinct has had a drop in efficiency recently, he sent him to us. To stop a huge fuss, you may have 30 seconds to ask your questions"

Rosa went first...

"Is he hot?"

"......sorta. next"

Then Charles...

"What kinda food does he like, because i can make a pig genita-"

"Next"

Terry...

"How old is he?"

"29. Next"

Amy...

"Where in England is he exactly from?"

"Ilkeston. Next."

"Ilkeston?"

Jake...

"Does he have humour?"

"I don't know. He doesn't speak."

"What do you mean he doesn't speak?"

"He doesn't speak."

"Is he a mute?"

"No, I believe it's due to his trauma. Times up. Here he comes.

The elevator dinged. Everyone froze. Heavy footsteps could be heard marching closer and closer to the briefing room. It seemed like a movie scene. Then suddenly. It stopped.

There stood a 6ft man. nose and mouth covered by a black bandana styled neck warmer. sunglasses covering the rest of what remained of the showing skin, A black cap, a black hoodie matched with a black formal shirt, up to the very last button, black gloves, wool of course black joggers and of course black boots. He carried a black satchel which looked packed with many things.

He walked over to the sargent and Holt, shook their hands with a nod. The whole room remained silent as he shook their hands went to a empty seat at the back, next to hitchcock.

Jake turns to face him. "Why so much black? Going to a emo rock concert later?" He stared at Jake, Jake could tell he was unamused and he could feel the cold presence of his stare. "You could at least say something or you know...laugh?" he turns away silently, looking down at his phone.

"Alright then, bud. Good chat." just when we heard him chuckle a bit, he decided to ignore it. probably something on his phone."

"People, I would like you to welcome Detective Arthur Immerman. Ex-MI6 agent." Everyone applauded and he gave a two finger salute, leaning back on a chair. "I'd like you all to treat him with respect, and please. Mind your own business. Santiago, you'll be paired up with Immerman  for the day, show him around the precinct. I'll give you a case to work." Everyone heard Amy, to what was supposed to be a quite celebration, say "Yessss". Arthur gave a little underbreath laugh.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but why not me? I have the most arrests out of everyone here AND I have a killer British accent. My name is Rex Buckingham! Special SAS operative, ballistics expert and ladies man" He turned to Arthur he just looked ashamed of him, he could tell because of the cold presence again.

"And that is the reason why you're not being chosen. Santiago, I hope you will make him feel comfortable, and don't dig for information" Santiago lit up with a smile"

"Yes Captain!" She was glowing, she has never been assigned to this kind of stuff before, it was always Jake. Now it was her time to shine, but she also wondered why layed under that mask. Who was this man?

"Dismissed. Santiago, Immerman, my office" both nodded. Everyone stood up and started to begin their duties. Artur stood up and started to leave before he was stopped by Rosa. She stuck out her hand.

"Detective Rosa Diaz" he nodded and shook her hand firmly. She smiled as he walked away...smiled for longer than normal  (2 seconds)

Arthur walked towards Santiago, shaking the detectives hands as he wenter by, right when he came to Charles Boyle...

"Soooo, Arthur. Nice British name mixed with a rare German name, I really want to cook up a very special dish of min-" Terry shushed him, to save Arthur hearing about Charles erotica dish and hours of food talk.

Arthur eventually made it to Amy, shaking her hand in the process. "Ready to go?" Amy exited the briefing room, Arthur followed along like a pet dog almost.

"Is he gone? Ok, bet $50 on whoever can make him talk first!" He slams a $50 note on top all he table

"Jake, that's monopoly money...and you will do nothing of the sort! I'm serious Jake, Terry loves fun and games but Terry also loves respecting someones privacy. He's a quiet guy, leave him that way, he literally just came out of trauma rehab. Not forgetting he's a Ex-agent, trained by MI6. If he wanted to, he could break your arm in seconds" Terry walks out back to his desk.

"Well, I guess you're right...BUT im still gonna try and make him talk, even if it's the last thing i do!"

 

* * *

"Take a seat Arthur, Santiago."

Captain Holt was reading through a binder filled with files. And he was reading through it, carefully.

"So, Arthur Immerman. Born from British father and German mother in Ilkeston. Joined local police force at 19, became a high ranking officer at 23, selected by MI6 agency age 24. Agent for 4 years. Sent to rehab for 1 year after mass trauma due to-" Arthur looked at Holt with a finger on his lips. Shaking his head.

Holt understood.

"Had a child with a unknown woman at 22. Son named Archer Immerman." The room was filled by Arthurs heavy breathing, trying to calm himself. "No more shall be mentioned about family. Now moving on to mental condition..."

Amy was listening thoroughly, remembering every piece of information mentioned by her idol Holt. Her mind great curious at Arthurs origins. Who was he?

"Mental report states that you have reoccurring nightmares, PTSD, social anxiety and minor depression. Along with the growth in the phobia...Monophobia: the fear of being alone." Holt looked up at Arthur who was nodding.

"Today you will be working a drug stakeout case with Amy Santiago, as you have been previous told in the briefing room. After today, you may decide if you would like Amy as a partner or you can swap out for another detective." He nodded.

Holt gave Amy the case file in which Amy read through, shock on her face.

"Captain, not to intervene, but are you sure you wanna throw him straight back into a big case like this." Not like Amy didn't want the case, but after hearing about Arthur, she feels bad. For some reason she feels a sudden compulsion to him. She doesn't know why but ignores it.

"Well Santiago, Immerman is a ex-agent, trained by one of the world's most sophisticated agency's, I'm sure he can handle it. But if you can't, I can always ask Peralt-"

"Ok ok! I'll do it..." she looked at Arthur, looking disappointed as she thought he would he mad by her giving in. But he wasn't. She felt his hand softly pat her shoulder.

"There is a undercover van outside, ready for you, food and supply is there incase. Head to the stake out location and report any suspicious activity."

"Yes Captain" Amy Santiago saluted which made Arthur chuckle a bit. It sounded so happy to Amy.

Just as they were about to walk out, Captain Holt intervened.

"Amy, wait here for a moment. Arthur, you head to the vehicle and wait." Arthur was already gone, walking down the bullpen to the exit.

"What's the matter sir"

"This isn't actually a real case, this is a way for Arthur to settle back into social life. You must act along. I will get Jake and Terry to pose as suspicious drug dealers, so it's real. Try to get to know him. Just don't dig too deep"

"Captain, I think he doesn't need to socialise, I think he just needs time. To think, settle. I can't imagine what he is going through. But I will do my best Captain." Amy walked out of Holts office, picked up her things on desk and went out to Arthur who was waiting quietly in sorta big dark blue maintenance van for a scaffolding company.

This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 The ride was quiet. No quiet car chatter, no radio, only the sounds of breathing, sounds of the city and of course...Amy's 10 check over the equipment. The van was decked out in surveillance equipment, body armour, ammunition, handcuffs, non-lethal equipment and a small single sized mattress for sleep shifts  Arthur was driving to the stake out location and was objectified to report any suspicious activity.

"So...Arthur, should we start organising sleep shifts? I think it will beneficial to talk about it." Amy tried to engageconversation in a way that it's not up front and obvious, just a way to start off chatter between the two, yet she doubts the likelyhood of that ever happeninf

Arthur used his right hand to write on sheet of paper on the van dashboard, letting his left hand steer ahead, eyes looking forward. Well, she guessed that since she couldn't see his eyes. 'How am I so attracted to you right now?' Amy's consistent mind now brought to its knees by some mysterious guy's skill to write without looking and drive. 

He finished and put the pen in Amy's suits pocket. Amy ignored what he just done and read the note which was wrote in a handwriting so neat and cursive.

The note read:

-

Amy Santiago: 2 hours sleep unless nightmare occurs, 10 minutes added extra to recouporate

Arthur Immerman: 10 minutes

1 hour 50 minutes surveillance and documentation of scene

Repeat

-

 Amy read the note, curious and puzzled about what he wrote.

"Arthur, can I ask...why 10 minutes for you? You might need more sleep than me."

He looked at her for a straight 5 seconds, making her unbelievable uncomfortable. She doesn't know his emotions, what his eyes signal. Nothing.

'Maybe he has serious night terrors because of whatever gave him trauma...OR maybe he likes stake outs or waiting around...OR' Amy thought every possible answer, she was scared enough to ask.

~

Arthur seen Amy in the corner of his eye, thinking away. It was funny in a way, the way she tapped the pen against her lip and looked up like a confused rabbit. She was like a cute little school girl learning maths for the first time...of course...a child. He can't trust anyone, he hasn't for the past year, why should he start now with someone who just trying to dig into his life. Attempting to hurt him. He doesn't need this, not again...

They arrived at the location, a position overlooking the city of New York. A small public children's playground to the left and wooden bench next to, by obvious observation, it was the bench. 'Why did there have to be a fucking children's playground' he groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Amy let out a little confused sound and stared at him for a couple sends before looking for Binoculars for the stake out surveillance, totally ignoring the actions of Arthur.

A headache started to form and ravaged his head, memories of pain came like a flash. Every memory flash hurt more than the other, over and over again. The pain was excruciating...

_Dad?...dad? How long are you gonna keep running? You let me die, you're weak. This is your fault..._

"I tried..." he whispered to himself. He opened the van window to let fresh air on his face. The memories slowly faded away, the water in his eyes dried off and he breathed.

'I wish I could of been the father you needed...I'm sorry'

He brushed the thoughts off and did his job. Like he was trained to do...and not to fuck it up.

1 hour 47 minutes passed, silence ruled the empty void in the van.

Amy twiddled her fingers, checking her texts to see if any were from Captain Holt. Only from group chats.

She sighed, I guess it's now or nothing....

"So Arthur, can I ask something?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Before...you ummm...you said 'I tried' what did you mean?"

He was about to answer but Amy's fear took full control...

"I'm sorry! umm I mean I was listening over to what you was saying! wait no! You looked in pa-"

"Amy. Relax. I can't tell you that" Amy surprised, she was expecting him to turn around again but pissed off and after the stake out request a new partner. She didn't want to leave him to the hands of Jake or someone who will probably take advantage of him, or use him. He doesn't deserve that.

"Ok, thank you Arthur." He chuckled a bit, causing her to laugh a bit.

"I was just curious because umm, you was in pain and I thought you could maybe take the first sleep shift instead of me...That isn't going to be 10 minutes"

He looked at her, she could tell he was smiling slightly due to the cheek bones being further up. Amy being annoyingly observant as usual.

"Alright. Thank you...Amy. But I think I'll stay awake for 15 more minutes."

"Alright. I have another question."

"Curious one aren't you? Haha. Go ahead"

"What was it like to work in the MI6? I know it's classified and such alike but it would be nice to see how a operative describes one of the most sophisticated agency's."

"Bloody good pay. But it was good. Hard but good. It's nice to know that your actions save a country full of 61 million people or maybe even more depends where the operation takes place."

"Brilliant!" Amy was smiling and was full of excitement.

She was about to step over the line.

"What about your son? Archer?"

Arthur tensed his shoulders and breathed. He wished she never asked that.

"I'm gonna sleep now detective..." he got out his seat and slid into the back through a gap.

"Arthur. I'm sorry, I ju-"

"It's fine Amy. I want to sleep please."

"Arthur..." Amy realised her mistake. Why does she always screw things up. She put her head on the van dash board.

Amy checked her phone to see if Captain Holt texted.

Nothing.

To pass the time, she texted with the squad chain that had everyone in it. Even Charles Boyle. AFTER he learnt to control himself.

\- Nine Nine -

 _Jake_ : **Whoever this guy is. He is not gonna steal my thunder!**

 _Gina_ : **Jake, he worked for a agency, you work for a police force. Naaa.**

 _Rosa_ : **He could steal your thunder 10x over Jake.**

Jake: **Just because you have a crush on this guy you have never have talked to properly! How do you do this Rosa?**

 _Rosa_ : **Born with it. Nothing personal. And shut up!**

 _Charles_ : **all I really care about what he is interested in food wise.**

 _Charles_ : **I was thinking about a shepherds pie with a side a side of bratwurst.**

 _Charles_ : **Maybe I should ask Amy. She is with him right now.**

 _Rosa_ : **I think they are too busy banging. The way she eyed that guy when he came in was priceless.**

 _Amy_ : **I did not eye him! And we aren't banging! But I have screwed up big time.**

 _Rosa_ : **Did you suck too much?.**

 _Amy_ : **Rosa!**

 _Rosa_ : **right. Sorry. Continue.**

 _Jake_ : **what's happening here? Also 'I have screwed up big time' title of your sex tape.**

 _Gina_ : **sensed that coming from a long way away.**

 _Amy_ : **He finally talked to me, a good 10 minutes of a conversation. I asked something quite personal and he just went to sleep on the mattress in the back. I don't know what to do. He's a really nice person and he doesn't deserve people snooping into his life.**

 _Rosa_ : **Awwww Amy is getting protective.**

 _Amy_ : **I'm just worried about him.**

 _Terry_ : **In all honesty. Let him has his space. He needs it. But he needs someone to talk to. Show him you care. Maybe it will open him up more to you but please don't share any personal details him. I'll give you his profile folder. Just dont reveal any. That would send him on a downwards spiral.**

 _Amy_ : **Thanks Sarge. How do you know so much about this?**

 _Terry_ : **Terry love making friends, I know how some people work.**

\- Amy went Offline -

She put her phone down. She breathed in and prepared herself. 'Maybe I'll wait until he wakes up.

She felt her heart beat faster. Thinking about Arthur. Why is he so strange but so...casual.

Little did she know, she has sparked a spiral with that very thought.


	2. Secret trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you have noticed, i switch perspectives. But hey, just how i write. You can tell what perspective it is.

-In progress-


End file.
